1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a curved handle adapted for attachment to a wheelbarrow, and a method of manufacturing the same. The handle attachment enables a smooth, continuous repositioning of the hands of an operator during each phase of wheelbarrow operation. As such, the handle attachment provides for a safer, more efficient and less strenuous use of a wheelbarrow, particularly when operating a wheelbarrow with heavier loads on hillsides and during dumping.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, conventional wheelbarrows W include a tub 1, at least one front wheel 3, multiple legs 4, and a pair of wooden handles 2 extended to the rear of the wheelbarrow W. An operator holds the handles 2 from a position that is behind the wheelbarrow W. From that position, the operator grasps the rounded portion 5 of the handles 2 to lift and move the wheelbarrow W.
The stock of the handles 2 is generally straight, having a square/rectangular cross-section that changes into a circular cross-section at a transition area 6, the portion of the handle 2 having a circular cross-section being used for gripping of the wheelbarrow W by an operator. The straightness of the handle shaft 2 can render the wheelbarrow W unsafe and difficult to use, especially when ascending or descending a hillside or while dumping the contents of the wheelbarrow.
For instance, because of the straight handle design, an operator must quickly change from an above-the-handles grip to a below-the-handles grip to dump the contents of the wheelbarrow W. This requires an incredible amount of agility and dexterity, especially when heavier loads are carried by the wheelbarrow W. If the operator is not able to effectively change grips, the load may be damaged and the operator or those nearby may be injured due to tipping or loss of control of the wheelbarrow W. In addition, an undue amount of strain is experienced by the operator while changing grips as described. This strain may cause injury and weariness to the operator, which can lead to further injuries. Also, in order for an operator to fully dump the contents of a conventional wheelbarrow W, the operator must stand fairly close to the legs of the wheelbarrow, exposing their legs or shins to injury caused by contact with the legs of the wheelbarrow W, especially when twisting the wheelbarrow to empty the last of its contents.
In addition to the above-described dumping problems experienced by conventional wheelbarrows, safety and maneuverability are compromised when moving a conventional wheelbarrow on hillsides or backwards. In either case, the straight design of the wooden handles 2 causes the wrists of an operator to be bent at an awkward and strenuous angle while ascending or descending an inclined hillside and while moving the wheelbarrow backwards.
Furthermore, when holding or moving a conventional wheelbarrow on a declined hillside, gravity naturally causes the wheelbarrow to pull away from the operator. To prevent separation between the operator and the wheelbarrow in this situation, the operator must grip the handle tighter, increasing forearm and hand fatigue and causing the angle of wrist inclination to increase to an undesirable angle. Consequently, while holding or moving a conventional wheelbarrow on declined slopes, the natural tendency of the operator is to crouch, rendering the operator susceptible to lower back and leg strain. These problems are extenuated by heavier loads because the strain experienced by the wrist, forearms, legs and back is increased with weight, making the operator more likely to lose their grip of the handles or lose control of the wheelbarrow. Wet hands also extenuate the above-described problems since the grip of an operator is less easily maintained with wet hands or gloves.
To improve upon conventional wheelbarrow designs, the wheelbarrows of FIGS. 2A-3B have been proposed. However, as discussed hereinafter, each is susceptible to many of the problems experienced by the conventional wheelbarrow as in FIG. 1, as well as some new problems not experienced by the conventional wheelbarrow of FIG. 1.
FIG. 2A shows a conventional wheelbarrow having a handle forming a rectangular loop that extends in an upward direction, away from the ground. Similarly, FIG. 2B shows a wheelbarrow having a handle forming a loop that extends in an upward direction, away from the ground. As such, the handles shown in FIGS. 2A and 2B have curved portions that extend above the longitudinal axis of the straight handle of the wheelbarrow. Handles that are curved in this direction reduce the ability of an operator to provide normal clearance of the wheelbarrow legs over any surface above which the wheelbarrow is operated, regardless whether the surface is level, downhill or uphill. For instance, when a handle has a curved portion that extends above the longitudinal axis of the straight portion of the wheelbarrow stock, the operator is required to lift the wheelbarrow an additional height equal to the distance between the grip position along the curved portion and the longitudinal axis of the straight portion of the handle. Otherwise, the leg-to-surface clearance of the wheelbarrow is diminished. By lifting the wheelbarrow the additional height, the physical stresses experienced by the operator are increased.
FIGS. 3A and 3B show wheelbarrows having handles forming curved portions that extend in the downward direction, toward the ground. However, each of the wheelbarrows shown in FIGS. 3A and 3B are subject to the same clearance problems as the wheelbarrow assemblies as shown in 2A and 2B, rendering the operator susceptible to the same physical stresses. Specifically, the stock of the wheelbarrows shown in FIGS. 3A and 3B is bent in an upward direction to offset the handle region in a position above the longitudinal axis of the straight portion of the wheelbarrow stock. As such, the operator is required to lift the wheelbarrow an additional height to clear objects in its path. Thus, an operator of the wheelbarrow assemblies shown in FIGS. 3A and 3B is subject to the same increases in physical stresses experienced by an operator of the wheelbarrow assemblies shown in FIGS. 2A and 2B.
Furthermore, each of the handles shown in 2A-3B form a loop that is substantially or completely closed, making an operator susceptible to discomfort and injury. Specifically, loops that are closed more than 180xc2x0 like those shown in FIGS. 2A-3B, are more difficult to release in emergency situations to prevent injury. In fact, a handle having a closed loop, such as those shown in FIGS. 2A-3A, renders the arm or hand of an operator susceptible to injury since the hand or arm may become lodged inside such a closed loop, particularly if the wheelbarrow moves out of control. In addition, such a closed loop design may cause the fingers to be pinched.
While the wheelbarrows shown in FIGS. 3A-3B have handles forming curved end portions, it is also important to note that each of these curved portions are integrated into the single structure that constitutes the handle stock. As such, the length of the handle stock is permanently increased and additional storage space is required for the wheelbarrow. In addition, because the curved portion is integrated as a part of the handle, damage to the curved portion renders the wheelbarrow unusable. Also, because the assemblies shown in FIGS. 3A and 3B include a unitary handle design, implementation of those handles requires replacement of conventional wheelbarrows rather than retrofit. As such, energy and raw materials are wasted.
In addition, any decrease in cross-sectional diameter of the straight, weight-bearing portion of the wheelbarrow stock or handle relative to the cross-sectional diameter of an ordinary conventional wheelbarrow may result in the application of additional pressure on the hands of a wheelbarrow operator, leading to pain and fatigue. For instance, the stock and handle of the wheelbarrow shown in FIGS. 3A-3B appears to have a cross-sectional diameter that is smaller than the cross-sectional diameter of an ordinary conventional wheelbarrow. As such, an operator of the wheelbarrow shown in FIGS. 3A-3B may experience pain or fatigue due to the application of increased hand pressure during wheelbarrow operation.
The present invention is directed to a system that substantially obviates one or more of the problems experienced due to the above and other limitations and disadvantages of the related art.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an operator with a continuous smooth grip during all phases of operation, especially during dumping. This greatly reduces the possibility of an accident or spilled load.
Another object of the present invention is to reduce strain and fatigue on the wrists, forearms, legs and back of the operator.
Also, another object of the present invention is to enable the operator""s wrists to stay straight while maneuvering on slopes, thereby reducing strain.
Yet another object of the present invention is to allow the operator to use the wheelbarrow as if it were a conventional wheelbarrow handle, except while dumping.
Another object of the present invention is to provide the operator with the safest possible control of the wheelbarrow in each phase of operation and over varied terrain.
A further object of the present invention is to extend the distance between the operator""s legs and the wheelbarrow""s legs to reduce possible injury.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a handle attachment that is as strong or stronger than the conventional handle.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a handle attachment that will stay in the same vertical line of the conventional handle, thereby reducing risk of injury to the operator.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an open loop handle attachment, which decreases the possibility of limb or hand entrapment or injury.
Another object of the present invention is to utilize a downward curve to provide the safest, most efficient use of the wheelbarrow.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a handle attachment that engages the square/rectangular cross-sectional portion of the conventional wooden wheelbarrow handle whereby increasing safety and reducing rotational stress about the longitudinal axis.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide an enclosed rearward end of the attachment whereby reducing the risk of accidental insertion of the operator""s fingers.
Another object of the present invention is to begin the downward bend as near as possible to the conventional handle, which minimizes grasp height while dumping.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a handle attachment that is easily manufactured, and that can be transferred between multiple wheelbarrows.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a handle attachment that is easily installed and secured to a standard conventional wheelbarrow handle.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a handle attachment that is reusable.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a handle attachment having a straight weight-bearing handle portion with a cross-sectional diameter at least as wide as the cross-sectional diameter of a handle portion of a conventional wheelbarrow to which it is attached.
These and other objects of the present invention are accomplished by a curved handle attachment that allows the entire grasping area of the conventional handle to be inserted. It will be in the same vertical line of a standard conventional handle. The forward portion is specially flared to snugly fit the square/rectangle portion of the conventional handle. It is secured with a safety screw or other fastening method. The rearward portion is bent down and somewhat forward to form a semicircle.
Other and further objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be set forth in the description that follows, and in part will become apparent from the detailed description, or may be learned by practice of the invention.
To achieve these and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described, the present invention includes a curved handle attachment for retrofitting a wheelbarrow handle stock which has an engaging section for securing a curved handle attachment to the wheelbarrow handle stock, a curved section extending in a downward direction and being positioned below a longitudinal axis of the wheelbarrow stock, and a fastening device that is passed through a flared end of the engaging section to engage the wheelbarrow stock. The curved section of the attachment is positioned below a plain defined by an upper surface of the wheelbarrow bucket, the curved section having a degree of curvature of less than 180, preferably 165. The flared end of the engaging section engages a portion of the wheelbarrow handle stock having a rectangular cross-section, the flared end preventing rotational movement of the curved handle attachment relative to the wheelbarrow stock. The curved handle attachment may also include a straight end section extending from the curved section in a downward direction. The cross-sectional diameter of the engaging section and straight end section is greater than a cross-sectional diameter of the curved portion.
Additionally, to achieve these and other advantages, the present invention may include a method of manufacturing a curved handle attachment that includes bending an interior portion of a hollow pipe to achieve a curvature of less than 180, expanding one end of the hollow pipe using a mandrel, changing a cross-sectional diameter of the curved portion of the hollow tube by forming a rectangular cross-sectional shaped end that is capable of engaging a rectangular cross-sectional portion of a wheelbarrow handle stock, drilling a hole in a flat portion of the rectangular cross-sectional shaped end of the hollow tube, suspending the curved handle attachment using the hole drilled in the rectangular cross-sectional shaped end of the hollow tube, painting the curved handle attachment while suspended, and inserting a lag-type fastening device through the hole to engage the wheelbarrow handle stock.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed. Thus, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of example only. Various changes and modifications that are within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description. In fact, other objects, features and characteristics of the present invention; methods, operation, and functions of the related elements of the structure; combinations of parts; and economies of manufacture will surely become apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments and accompanying drawings, all of which form a part of this specification, wherein like reference numerals designate corresponding parts in various figures.